Sealed Heart
by ShutUpAndPaddle
Summary: Ryan isn't too sure about his relationship and Horatio brings in a new CSI. Will there be love in the air for Ryan and the new CSI or will his feelings for Zoe get in the way? The new CSI unknowingly puts the team in danger and gets the wrong idea about Horatio and Zoe.
1. Chapter 1

**Sealed Heart**

**Chapter 1**

Monday morning appeared and the team arrived on time at the lab. Eric and Zoë were talking in the break room having a cup of coffee, chatting casually. Ryan rushed in a few minutes late, looking flushed and rushed off his feet.

"Woah, chill pretty boy. What's the rush?" Zoë asked with a smile.

"Sorry, I'm good." Ryan smiled as he picked something up off the side behind Zoë, in the process making bodily contact with her.

"Did you oversleep again?" Eric chuckled.

"Something like that, yes." Ryan replied as he pulled his phone out when it bleeped at him. Ryan looked up at Zoë from reading the text as she sneezed.

"I haven't been in Katie's house for over a week." He said, afraid that he'd somehow set her off.

"Okay pretty boy, it's probably just some dust then." She smiled as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"How is it going with Katie?" Zoë questioned with a smile, happy for him.

"We're good" Ryan smiled at her.

"Excellent, that is what I like to hear." She smiled at him then sneezed again after she put her mug down on the side.

"I must be getting a cold or something, sorry." She said as she pulled a few tissues from her pocket.

"Not a problem." They both said with a smile and she then began to cough.

"You haven't got a new girlfriend, have you?" Zoë asked, turning to Eric, thinking that he had been near cats.

"No." Eric said innocently.

"Have you been near a cat?" She asked him as she began to rub her eyes.

"No."

"Then it can't be my cat allergy." She said as she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Eric asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah" she said softly and then sipped her coffee again, unsure herself. She put her coffee down as she began to cough more so and felt her chest tightening. Ryan stepped closer and rubbed her back softly.

"I'll be back shortly." She said as she began to walk out but stopped when she was thrown into another coughing fit and leant on the sofa as her chest tightened further.

"Hey, you're not okay, Zoë." Eric said as both Eric and Ryan rushed over to her and placed their hands on each of her arms. She rubbed her eyes and then looked down at her hands and saw a rash developing.

"This is definitely my cat allergy. Ryan, have you been really close to Katie this morning?" She asked and then began coughing.

"Yes, but we weren't in her house." Ryan said softly and Zoë nodded.

"I'm sorry, I can't be near you Ryan, the cat dander will have rubbed off her and onto you." She said as she stood up and then coughed again, her wheezing was now audible.

"I'm so sorry, Zoë." Ryan said as he back off from her and she rubbed her eyes again.

"It's okay, I just can't work with you, Ryan. I'll be right back." She said as she stood up once her coughing had ceased and made her way towards the door. Eric placed his hand on her back and walked out with her. Just as they got to the door it swung open and Horatio laid his eyes on Zoë.

"Zoë?" Horatio questioned as he stepped forward and placed his fingers under her chin and delicately lifted her head and saw her eyes beginning to redden and swell as well as a rash develop over her face.

"Come on sweetheart." Horatio said as he took her arm and walked her out, they could hear her chest wheezing and getting worse.

"It's going to be alright sweetheart." Horatio assured her as Eric walked with them down the hall.

"Is your bag in the locker room?" Horatio questioned and she nodded. They made their way into the locker room and Horatio got her bag out of her locker. Eric sat Zoë down and rubbed her back a little in an effort to keep her calm.

"Okay sweetheart, take these." Horatio said as he pushed out two tablets from a tablet packet and handed her a bottle of water and then pulled out the eye-drops, nasal spray and cream from her bag. He then pulled out her inhaler and handed it to her as she passed the bottle of water back to him.

"Has Wolfe been round his girlfriend's today?" Horatio questioned, looking up at Eric.

"No, he said he hasn't been there all week, but he was with her this morning." Eric said softly as Zoë took her inhaler.

"It's because… he was with her, the cat dander had… gotten onto him and his clothes, now it's on… my clothes." She said softly and then took her inhaler again.

"Okay sweetheart, try not to talk for now." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she put her inhaler down and took the eye drops from Horatio's hand. She looked up and dropped the solution into her eyes.

"Me and my bloody allergies" she exhaled as she picked up the nasal spray and administered it. Horatio reached out to touch her and she moved away from him.

"Don't touch me, if you do whatever rubbed off Ryan onto me could get onto you." She said as she stood up and took her jacket off.

"Are you that sensitive to it?" Eric asked and she nodded at him.

"I need you both to wash your hands please?" She asked softly and the nodded at her.

"Horatio, I can't work with him. What am I going to do?" Zoë questioned softly and Horatio stood as he thought about it. He looked down at her sat on the bench as she gazed up at him, needing his opinion and guidance.

"You're just going to have to stay separate from him." Horatio said softly. She began to scratch her chest and stomach as she nodded at him. She looked down at where her hands where itching and could feel the itching multiplying. It felt like thousands of searing hot hypodermic needles puncturing her skin all at once, repeatedly.

"How close did he get to you?" Horatio asked, he could see her itching more than usual.

"Not too close, I don't think." She said as she began to unbutton the first few buttons of her shirt to look down her top to see if she was developing a rash.

"When he came in he reached for something behind you, he got quite close then." Eric said softly and Zoë exhaled once she remembered.

"Oh of course" she shook her head and Horatio got a glimpse of the top of her chest.

"You're coming out in a serious rash, Zoë." Horatio said as he pulled at the top of her shirt. He could see the bright red rash developing over her chest. He could see the redness becoming raised and almost forming welts. Eric got a glimpse and he grimaced as he knew it must be painful, he then stepped back to give her some space. She stood and threw the inhaler, eye drops and nasal spray in her bag.

"Yeah I know, I need to change and put my cream on." She said as she picked up the spare shirt and suit from her locker.

"Okay sweetheart, do you need a hand?" Horatio questioned.

"No thank you honey, I'll be fine, I'm just going to pop to the ladies." She said as she picked up the pot of cream and put her handbag back into the locker.

"Thank you both." She said softly while blinking a lot, she was trying her hardest not to rub her eyes but the more she blinked, the more they watered. They could both see the rash becoming denser on her face.

"Sweetheart, your lips are beginning to swell, this hasn't happened before." Horatio said softly as he looked at her face.

"The anti-histamines will take care of that, don't worry." She said softly and then backed off from them.

"If you could both wash your hands, I'd really appreciate it, thank you." She said as she backed off and then walked out and made her way to the ladies, she saw Ryan walking out of the break room on his phone.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he took the phone away from his ear and covered the bottom so the other person couldn't hear him.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks, just try and keep your distance from me, please. I'm so sorry Ryan." She said as she walked away and into the restroom. Ryan looked round and saw Horatio and Eric walking out of the locker room. They walked over to him, but both kept their distance and stood a couple of meters away. Ryan could see that Horatio clearly wasn't happy and it made him feel even worse.

"H, I'm sorry, I didn't know that she was that sensitive or that the allergen could be transferred from person to person. I haven't been in Katie's house for some time." Ryan explained softly. Horatio gave him a nod. '_He has done his best to keep Zoë from having a reaction, I'll give him that.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Just keep your distance from her please, and try and avoid anyone she's likely to come into contact with, I can't have her allergies flaring up while out on a case, here is bad enough." Horatio said softly. Ryan gave him a silent nod and then watched the both of them walk into the men's restroom to wash their hands. Once they had finished, they walked out. Eric went to finish his coffee and wash up the mugs while Horatio waited outside the ladies to make sure Zoë was okay. She eventually came out in a new suit, holding the other one at arm's length.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Horatio questioned as he walked with her back to the locker room and she nodded.

"I just feel really bad for Ryan." She said as they walked in to the locker room and she slung her suit and shirt to the bottom of the locker and applied more cream to her hands.

"How is the rash?" Horatio asked softly.

"It's okay, it's just covering my stomach and chest, but that's because he got really close to me." Zoë said softly.

"Your lips are still swollen; I think we should probably go to hospital, sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"There's really no need for that. I'll be fine – the anti-histamines will take care of it." She gave him a reassuring look.

"What if you go into anaphylaxis? I don't want to chance it sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he placed his hand on her back.

"I won't, Horatio, it's not that bad, seriously. I'll be fine in about 10 minutes." She said as she placed her hand on his arm.

"It's okay, really." She reassured him. Horatio gave her a nod and looked at her face, the rash was still developing. She was trying her hardest not to itch while she stood in front of Horatio.

"Take the day off, sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he raised his hand to place it on her arm. She stepped back and began itching her arm.

"Sorry, it just itches when it's disturbed." Zoë said softly as she tried to stop herself from itching the skin. '_It feels so good to itch though!' _She thought to herself.

"Sorry." He said softly as he placed his hand on his hip.

"Taking the day off is no necessary for an allergy, Horatio." She chuckled with a smile.

"Zoë, I've never seen you come up in so much of a rash before, I think it's wise if you take the day off." Horatio said softly and she began to itch her stomach.

"I'm okay, he just got really close, that's why I'm getting more of a rash. There's no need to worry." Zoë said as she began to itch harder with both hands.

"Zoë, stop itching sweetheart" Horatio said as he took hold of her wrists and pulled her hands away from her stomach.

"I know, it's really, really itching though." She said as she tried to bare the increasing itchiness.

"Okay sweetheart, I think it's a good idea if you go home and take a cool bath or shower, you're still developing a rash." Horatio said as he pushed her fringe back. She began to itch her hands and looked down at them as they became even redder.

"Yeah, okay." She said agreeing, knowing that she'd go crazy if she had to work with the constant itching.

"Okay sweetheart, you go home and I'll ring you a little later–"

"I don't think I can drive, Horatio." She cut him off as she began to scratch her neck.

"Okay, I'll drive you, don't worry." He said softly as he picked up her bag and placed his hand on her back.

"Come on, sweetheart." Horatio said softly and they walked out with Zoë constantly itching.

"Try not to itch, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"It's easy for you to say." She said looking over at him as he pushed the button on the lift. He sighed and gave her a nod. Eric quickly rushed over.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He asked once he saw Zoë covered in a rash.

"Yes, I'm just taking Zoe home." Horatio said softly.

"I'm fine and thank you, Eric." She said as she briefly looked over to Eric. Eric nodded and then backed off as they boarded the lift and pulled his phone out. Horatio got Zoë home and then returned to work after he made sure she was okay.

As soon as he stepped through in to his office, his phone rang and he answered.

Once he had hung up, he went to find Eric and Ryan, he saw Eric in one of the labs.

"We have a call out, where's Mr Wolfe?" Horatio questioned and Eric looked up at him.

"I don't know, but Walter is free." He replied softly and Horatio nodded.

"I'll meet you there, ring Mr Wolfe and find out where he is." Horatio said as he immediately headed out. Eric and Walter headed over to the scene after Eric had called Ryan.

Ryan turned up 20 minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late H." He said as he approached Horatio. Horatio nodded, noticing that he'd changed his clothes and had obviously taken a shower.

"Where's Zoë?" Ryan questioned after he glanced around.

"She's had to go home, she'll be in tomorrow." Horatio said softly and Ryan nodded, feeling guilty. He got on with his job and pulled his phone out when he had a spare 5 minutes.

"_Hey Zoë, I'm so sorry. Are you okay though? H said you went home? I feel terrible, I'm so sorry. Ryan x"_ Ryan sent her as a text. He put his phone away and got on with processing.

"_Hey, yeah, I'm good, don't worry, I just came out in a bit of a bad rash. I'm good though. Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. Z x" _Zoë replied.

"_It is my fault, I should have thought, I won't be seeing Katie anymore, so you won't have to stay clear of me, again, I'm so sorry. Ryan x" _Ryan replied and then got into his hummer as he, Eric and Walter went back to the lab to process the evidence they had collected. '_Oh shit, I shouldn't have said that, she's going to flip.'_ Ryan thought to himself realising he'd just told Zoë that he'd broken up with Katie because of her allergy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_WHAT?! You've broken up with her because of me? Ryan you IDIOT. Don't you dare break up with her just because of my stupid allergies."_ Ryan re-read her text then just stared at it. He then plucked up the courage to message her back; he knew she was mad with him.

"_I didn't break up with her for that reason alone, okay? We weren't really working out anyway. Ryan x"_ He replied back.

"_You're still and idiot." _ She replied back. Ryan read her message and a smile appeared across his face.

"_Are you okay though? I'm sorry to hear it, but you are an idiot, you know? Z x" _she texted again.

"_I know, but we weren't working out and that part has nothing to do with you or your allergies, okay? I'm good thanks. I'll see you at work tomorrow, better get back to work before H has my head. Ryan x" _He replied and sure as he was, Horatio walked into the lab and gave him daggers as he wasn't working.

"_Okay pretty boy. If you want to talk about it, then my door is always open. Z x"_ Zoë replied to him and Horatio shot him daggers again when his phone went off.

"_Thanks, really got to go, H isn't looking too happy." _ Ryan replied back to her.

A week passed quickly and Zoë was back at work, working closely with Ryan again now that he wasn't seeing Katie.

Horatio had arranged an interview for another CSI and interviewed her. The next day, Zoë was in Horatio's office with him as they casually had a chat when there was a knock at the door and a woman walked in. Zoë looked up and studied the woman who she'd not seen before. Zoë stood from leaning on Horatio's shoulder and tilted her head at the woman. Zoë looked her up and down, assessing her dress sense and began wondering who she was and why she was visiting Horatio.

'_She's quite pretty, actually. She seems to look formal, she either works here or is going to be working here.'_ Zoë thought to herself.

"Ah, Miss Boa Vista, this is Zoë Chambers. Zoë, this is Natalia Boa Vista, she's our new CSI." Horatio said as he stood up and shook Natalia's hand after she approached his desk.

"Nice to meet you" Zoë said softly and reached out to shake her hand.

"Likewise" Natalia said softly as they shook hands. They gave each other a smile and then Zoë leant back on Horatio's chair. '_She's got a lovely smile, and I don't see a wedding ring, so she could be free… perhaps a match with one of the boys.'_ She thought to herself.

"You're a little busy, shall I introduce Natalia to the boys?" Zoë asked softly and Horatio gave her a smile and nod.

"Thank you, Zoë." He said with a smile. Zoë gave him a nod and a wink and then looked back up at Natalia.

"This way" Zoë said with a smile and headed out of the office. Natalia followed her out after giving Horatio a quick smile.

"You've got some good kit here." Natalia said as she walked beside Zoë while she glanced around the labs.

"Yeah, we've recently had a re-vamp." Zoë said softly with a smile and then held a door open for her.

"Thank you." Natalia said softly and walked into the lab where she saw three men working, they all looked up and laid eyes on both Zoë and Natalia.

"Boys, this is Natalia Boa Vista, she's going to be working with us. Natalia, this is: Eric Delko, Ryan Wolfe and Walter Simmons." Zoë smiled as they all gave Natalia a small smile and nod.

"Nice to meet you all." Natalia said a little nervously, but her eyes landed on Eric and she gave him a smile. Eric gave her a smile back.

"Have you used equipment like this before?" Zoë asked as she walked over to stand between Eric and Ryan.

"Yes, the lab I worked in had this sort of equipment." Natalia said softly as she continued to eye Eric up subtly.

"Excellent." Zoë said and then picked up her phone when it began to ring, she answered and spoke to Horatio. She gave Natalia a smile and then turned around to concentrate on what Horatio was saying. Once she hung up she turned back around before they all glanced at her to hear what she had to say.

"We have a call out – Dodge Island, Natalia you're welcome to ride with me or anyone that takes your fancy." Zoë said softly when she saw both Eric and Natalia already looking at each other.

"I'll ride with you, please." Natalia said softly and Zoë gave her a nod. She walked around the desk and headed out with Natalia.

"She likes you Delko…" Walter said with a grin as they headed out, all watching both Zoë and Natalia head towards the lift. All of their eyes were focused on both Natalia's and Zoë's asses.

"I know." Eric grinned.

"How are we supposed to focus with another beautiful woman working with us? Is H doing this on purpose?" Walter asked quietly and both Ryan and Eric chuckled.

"Well, I'm not complaining." Eric mumbled as they continued to walk over to the lift together.

"Hold the door for us please." Ryan raised his voice and Zoë held the door for them. They all got in and there seemed to be an atmosphere developing between both Eric and Natalia. They were stood side by side and everyone could feel the charge between them.

They exited and Zoë and Natalia broke from the group before walking over to Zoë's hummer.

"So, that Eric, is he single?" Natalia asked as they climbed into the hummer.

"Yes, I believe so." Zoë grinned at her and drove off.

"Do you not have a fire arm?" Zoë asked softly as she glanced over at Natalia.

"No, I need to get my permit and practise before I get one." Natalia said softly.

"Ah, okay." Zoë smiled.

"Your shoes are to die for by the way, where did you get them from?" Zoë asked, glancing at her shoes.

"Thank you, they were a gift from an ex-boyfriend." Natalia said softly.

"So you're single too?" Zoë asked and she nodded as a smile appeared across Zoë's face.

"How about you?" Natalia asked.

"Engaged" Zoë grinned as she flashed Natalia the engagement ring.

"That is beautiful." She said admiring the ring.

"I know." Zoë said with a smile.

"Do you have children?" Natalia asked softly as she looked at Zoë sweetly. Zoë swallowed and glanced round to Natalia.

"No" Zoë said as she looked back to the road. Natalia noticed that Zoë had tensed and closed herself off a little.

"I'm sorry if I've said anything out of line." Natalia apologised.

"No, it's fine." Zoë said confidently as she glanced over to Natalia. Natalia gave her a nod, but she could see the torment in Zoë's eyes. Zoë quickly wiped one of her eyes. '_I would have been home with Maya right now.'_ She thought to herself. Natalia swallowed, realising that she'd upset Zoë.

"How far away is this place then?" Natalia asked, hoping to lighten the atmosphere and pull Zoë out of her thoughts.

"Not too far, another 5 minutes." Zoë said as she followed Eric who followed Ryan. Natalia watched the hummer in front and could see Eric driving.

"Have you ever processed a scene before?" Zoë asked softly and Natalia shook her head.

"Okay, just follow me and don't touch anything." Zoë said with a smile and Natalia gave her a nod.

The arrived at the scene and Natalia did everything Zoë had asked her to and followed her around, observing how the team worked. Zoë talked her through the procedures and what to do. Natalia noticed that Horatio was usually always close by to Zoë. '_He must be making sure she's doing her job well.'_ She thought to herself. She then saw the affection in his eyes when Zoë and Horatio exchanged words and discussed a few things. '_No he's not, he likes her.'_ Natalia thought to herself as she watched them together. Zoë walked away from Horatio with a wide smile and a chuckle and then stood in front of Natalia and handed her a bag. '_She's flirting with him too, she's engaged and she's flirting with the boss!'_ Natalia thought to herself.

"Natalia, what do you see there?" Zoë asked as she pulled Natalia from her thoughts.

"A lot of blood." Natalia replied softly as she observed the blood spatter.

"Yes, but what is it telling you?" Zoë asked sweetly and patiently.

"That the killer would have had to be standing there?" Natalia asked as she pointed to an area of the room where a glass vase had been smashed. Zoë nodded at her and then guided her through the procedure of collecting more evidence. '_Ryan fancies her too.'_ Natalia thought to herself when she glanced around a few times and caught Ryan admiring Zoë. '_Wait, they all look at her like they fancy her.'_ Natalia thought to herself when she caught Eric and Walter regularly looking over to Zoë.

A few weeks passed and Natalia continued to observe while she was out in the field. Natalia seemed to fit in well with the team and got on with everyone. She saw that both Horatio and Zoë would occasionally flirt with each other, but hadn't picked up on their relationship, she was sure Zoë was engaged to someone else. Natalia had gotten close to Eric and Ryan, but remained slightly distant friends with Walter. Zoë and Natalia stuck together and often worked together, which built their friendship further, and being that they were the only women on the team, they were drawn closer to each other. Natalia had picked up on Eric's, Ryan's and Horatio's protectiveness of Zoë, and she thought it was slightly odd and felt jealous that they were protective of her. She'd noticed that they'd all offer Zoë a hand or offered to do something for her. Natalia was getting a little tired of them giving Zoë the special treatment but refused to say anything as she knew it could cause arguments and that they'd all side with Zoë. She continued to get closer with Eric, she finally picked up the courage to ask him about Zoë. They were in one of the labs together, sorting some evidence.

"Eric, may I ask you something?" She asked as she placed her hands flat on the desk. He looked up from the microscope and gave her the go ahead.

"Do you really like Zoë?" She asked and Eric raised his eyebrows and then let out a small chuckle.

"No, not like that Natalia, she's engaged–" Eric replied.

"I know she's engaged, but you all look at her like she's more than a friend." Natalia cut him off.

"Yes, well, we've all been through a lot together." Eric said as he glanced down at the desk in front of him, he felt a little uncomfortable.

"So you don't like her like that?" Natalia asked.

"Of course not" Eric smiled at her, reassuring her. Natalia gave him a nod and then looked down.

"Been through what together?" Natalia asked.

"Through life-threatening situations together. I don't want to go into details, but once you've been through things like that together, you develop a strong bond. She's been there for all of us and saved our lives countless of times." Eric said softly and Natalia nodded at him, she saw that he didn't want her to ask him anymore.

"What about Ryan? He likes her, doesn't he? He knows she's off limits though, doesn't he? It's just that I get the feeling that he over steps the line with her a few times." Natalia said softly.

"He used to like her, but he definitely knows that she's off limits. I'm not sure if he still has those feelings, but her certainly wouldn't try anything. They're very close, Zoë sees him as a brother more than a friend." Eric admitted.

"I see… what about Horatio? I'm a little confused, she's engaged, but they flirt all the time and he's definitely over stepping what is socially appropriate. She doesn't seem to mind that he always touches her when he places his hand on her back or something, surely her fiancé would hate it if he realised how they were together?" Natalia said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Horatio is–" Eric began but quickly closed his mouth when he saw Zoë heading through the door. Natalia quickly glanced around and then gave Zoë a smile as she walked over to them. '_She thinks that Zoë's cheating?! I should tell her that they're engaged, but it really isn't my place to say. Zoë would flip if she found out that we were taking about her behind her back.'_ Eric thought to himself.

"What have you guys got then?" Zoë asked sweetly as she stood by Natalia.

"Not too much, Zoë." Eric said as he looked back down at the microscope.

"I'll give you guys a hand." She smiled sweetly and got on with helping them out.

Another couple of weeks passed and Natalia continued to fit in well, however, she and Eric had fallen out slightly after sleeping together. Zoë had seen the spark between them and knew they were sleeping together, but kept herself to herself and let them get on with it. However, one afternoon she noticed that they had distanced themselves from each other.

"Everything okay?" Zoë asked casually as she walked into the lab where Eric was working.

"Yeah, thanks." Eric said softly and she gave him a nod.

"I know it's not my place to say, but is everything okay with Natalia?" She asked.

"Yeah" Eric said as he looked up at her, a little shocked.

"That's fine, I don't want to get involved, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said softly.

"Thank you Zoë, we're good." Eric said softly as he gave her a small smile and a nod. She gave him a smile and then got on with some work as she didn't want to pry into his business, she figured if he wanted to talk, he'll talk, if he didn't want to talk, she didn't want to force it out of him.

A few days after Natalia and Eric had broken apart, Natalia seemed to be coming on to Ryan, Ryan seemed a little confused. '_I swear she liked Delko? Now she's flirting with me?'_ Ryan thought to himself.

Both Ryan and Natalia were in one of the labs together, alone.

"Hey, Ryan, do you want to grab a coffee or something?" Natalia asked softly and Ryan looked up at her. He glanced back down at the tweezers in his gloved hand and then looked back up to Natalia.

"Now? We're in the middle of something, Natalia." Ryan chuckled a little as he gave her a smile.

"No, I mean after work." She said softly as she leant on the desk in front of Ryan. Ryan looked at her and raised an eyebrow. '_She wants to go for coffee? As in a date-type thing? Should I go? Face it Ryan, you're never going to get with Zoë, you have to let go of that balloon. She likes me though? There could be something here… she doesn't have a cat, she's pretty, she's smart…' _Ryan thought to himself and then smiled at her.

"A coffee would be nice." He said softly as he put the tweezers down and leant on the desk. '_What will Zoë think of this though?'_ Ryan thought to himself as he looked down at some evidence in front of him. Ryan gave Natalia a smile as he looked back up to her. '_Why would Zoë not be okay with it anyway? She's got Horatio.'_ Ryan thought to himself. A week passed and they begin to flirt with each other, whilst on the job as well as meet up outside of work. Zoë saw them getting closer and was happy for them.

One Tuesday afternoon they all returned back to the lab after collecting evidence and Ryan began working with Zoë, closely. '_I'll bring it up with her later, just casually so I know what she thinks about both Natalia and I… she already knows something is going on between us, she looks happy to see us getting on so well together. Perhaps she'll be really happy about us?'_ Ryan thought to himself.

"Have you got anything?" Zoë asked as she prepared a slide to look under the microscope. Ryan's concentration broke and he looked over to Zoë with a sweet smile.

"Not really, you?" Ryan asked softy as he moved closer to look at the slide she held in her hand.

"We'll see in a moment." Zoë said as she placed the slide under the microscope. Ryan found himself admiring Zoë as she studied the fibre. '_Ryan! Stop it!' _He thought to himself so he stood up straight and took a step away from her.

"What have you got?" Ryan asked softly as his curiosity got the better of him.

"It looks like it comes from a car." Zoë said as she stepped back, inviting him to look. Ryan looked down the microscope and looked back at her.

"Yes, it's consistent with a fibre from a car." Ryan said as he stepped back and looked at Zoë.

"Perhaps our victim was in a car before he was strangled?" Ryan asked softly.

"Yes, but to get so much of these fibres he would have to have been laying in the car and he was most certainly strangled at the scene and had no evidence of drugs in his system and no head trauma so he wasn't unconscious, he wasn't bound so if he was thrown into the boot, he would have tried to get out, there's no evidence on his hands to show that he'd struggled to get out of confinded space. There was also no fibres on his hands or under his fingernails." Zoë said as she placed her hand on her hip as she looked up at him.

"Perhaps he was doing something else in the car?" Ryan asked with a cheeky smile as he tilted his head.

"Like what?" Zoë asked innocently as she glanced down at her notes on the desk.

"Like having sex?" Ryan suggested with a smile as he crossed his arm.

"That could be something." Zoë smiled as she let out a small chuckle.

"Did you get fibres all over you when you were in a car?" Zoë questioned with a grin.

"Well… I may have got a few carpet burns… she did too…" Ryan chuckled quietly.

"What? I thought you had sex on the seat though?" Zoë questioned, trying to hide her amused grin.

"Yes… and in the large boot…" Ryan said with a smile.

"Eurgh! Ryan, you filthy boy." Zoë chuckled as she shook her head.

"It was clean, okay?" Ryan chuckled and then Natalia walked in. Jealousy quickly kicked in when she saw them both close and laughing together.

"What are you talking about?" She asked casually as she strolled over to them.

"The case, we found fibres from a car all over our victim." Zoë said softly.

"How is that funny?" She asked softly, glancing from Zoë to Ryan. Ryan immediately picked up on Natalia's jealousy while Zoë was none the wiser.

"It's a private joke, Natalia." Ryan said softly, hoping to steer her away, he knew that Zoë hadn't picked up on her jealousy. Natalia gave him a nod and then looked over to Zoë. They included Natalia in their investigations whilst Ryan remained close with Zoë but he could feel the jealousy seething from Natalia. He eventually distanced himself from Zoë slightly. Zoë looked up and round to him when he moved away and then looked back down at her notes and wrote a few more things down, she didn't think anything of Ryan's increasingly odd behaviour.

Zoë began to cough a little and Ryan looked up at her and then moved close again, despite Natalia's dislike for him being close to Zoë.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ryan asked softly and Zoë nodded at him with a smile. She coughed some more and picked up her notes. He placed his hand on her back, growing concerned.

"Sorry, please excuse me." She said as she walked out. Ryan watched her walk out as Natalia stared at Ryan. Ryan looked straight back down at his work because he didn't want to make eye-contact with Natalia. Zoë had walked into the locker room as her asthma had begun to play up and sorted herself out.

Ryan glanced up as Zoë walked past the lab they were in and into the one Eric was in. He watched her walk over to Eric with a smile and talk to him. Ryan began to feel a little jealous himself and then looked back down at his notes.

"I'll be right back, just got to get something." Ryan said to Natalia as he picked up his notes and walked out and into the lab with Eric and Zoë.

"Hey, got anything?" Zoë asked softly and Ryan shook his head as he gave her a small smile.

"We haven't either, this case is doing my head in." Zoë said softly as she looked back to the desk.

"Yeah… are you okay?" Ryan asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm good honey." Zoë said softly with a smile. Ryan nodded with a smile back at her.

The end of the day came around and both Ryan and Zoë were in the locker room.

"What are you thinking?" Ryan asked softly with a smile as he walked over to her and leant against the locker beside her.

"Nothing" Zoë grinned as she glanced over at him.

"Yeah right" Ryan scoffed as he crossed his arms. Zoë giggled a little.

"I'm just trying to work out when you and Natalia are going to officially get together." She smiled as she closed her locker and Ryan chuckled as he looked down.

"So you're either with her now, or you're wondering the same thing." Zoë grinned at him as she tilted her head at him.

"You know me too well." Ryan said softly as he looked at her.

"I know." Zoë gave him a brilliant smile.

"So do you really like her? Because I think she's got the hots for you." Zoë asked.

"Yeah" Ryan replied, sounding unsure of himself.

"What's with the uncertainty?" Zoë questioned, lowering her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Ryan replied with a reassuring smile. '_You, Zoë. I think I still love you.'_ Ryan thought to himself.

"Well, just be careful, I'm not entirely sure she's the right one for you." Zoë said as she stepped back.

"What makes you say that?" Ryan questioned. '_I know she's not right for me, but the woman who is right is engaged.'_ Ryan thought to himself.

"Well, I know that Eric and her had a fling, more than likely friends with benefits, and that isn't you. I don't want to interfere, but I can't stand back and watch you get hurt." Zoë said softly.

"How'd you know they had a fling?" Ryan questioned, not knowing this information.

"I saw how they were together, I think you forget that I'm good at reading people, most of the time anyway." Zoë replied softly tilting her head with a smile. Ryan chuckled a little and nodded with a smile.

"Well, I'm not sure what's going to happen, I think she does like me though." Ryan said softly as he stood up straight from leaning against the lockers.

"Good, I hope that whatever happens, you're happy, don't rush into anything with her though. Just make sure she's genuine about you, I don't want you to find out that she's only after one thing and then leaves you hanging once she gets it. I can understand her with Eric, but you're not that sort of man." Zoë said softly, getting slightly protective of Ryan. He smiled, seeing her protectiveness.

"I won't don't worry about me. You don't need to go into the whole 'safe-sex' business too, because I know all about that." Ryan grinned at her with a smile.

"Excellent, mother Chambers will stay away then." Zoë grinned at him with a small chuckle.

"Are you okay with it if we do get together though?" Ryan asked softly and she looked up at him slightly confused.

"Yes, of course I am, why wouldn't I not be?" She asked as she tilted her head at him.

"I don't know, I just wanted to make sure." Ryan said softly and they were then disturbed by Walter walking in. Zoë looked at him peculiarly, still confused.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." Ryan said softly.

"Yes, see you tomorrow pretty boy, bye Walter." Zoë smiled at him.

"Bye Zoë, Wolfe." Walter said as Ryan gave him a nod. Both Ryan and Zoë walked out and parted ways as Ryan headed out and Zoë headed towards Horatio's office.

The next day came around and Zoë worked closely with Natalia, both of them got on really well together and enjoyed each other's company. Natalia only got a little jealous when Zoë would work with Ryan closely. Ryan was happy that they were getting on so well as he was afraid that they'd distance themselves from each other and force Ryan to choose between them. However, he knew who he'd stick with. They all saw things between Ryan and Natalia heating up. Zoë was happy to see that Ryan was back in the dating game. A couple of days passed and both Ryan and Natalia were getting on really well, better than Ryan had expected and they worked closely together, Ryan's mind was taken off Zoe. The weekend passed and Monday morning quickly came around again. Natalia stormed into the lab, clearly unhappy. Eric walked over to her and stopped her when he saw her agitated.

"Hey, what's up? Is everything okay?" Eric asked softly.

"Everything is fine, just fine." Natalia snapped and stalked into the locker room after turning on her heels. Eric then walked back over to Zoë who had witnessed the whole thing.

"I'm not sure what's gotten into her." Eric said softly and quietly, glancing in the locker room direction.

"Me neither." Zoë said, raising an eyebrow.

"Anyway, how was your weekend?" Zoë asked him softly.

"Same as any other really, how about yourself?" Eric asked softly.

"Ahh, a new girlfriend then? Mine was good thanks, very relaxing." Zoë said with a smile. Eric chuckled a little.

"No, no new girlfriend, sounds good, I did some relaxing when I had a hangover." Eric replied with a smile and Zoë chuckled.

"You and your beer…" Zoë grinned at him and then Ryan walked in. They both gave him a smile before Horatio pulled them out as they had a new case. Neither Natalia nor Ryan even exchanged looks when at the crime scene. Natalia even seemed annoyed with Zoë and kept her distance from her when possible. Zoë let it blow over and ignored Natalia's slight hostility towards her. They all got back to the lab after a couple of hours. Ryan, Natalia and Zoë were all in one of the labs together, with Natalia and Zoë working together, exchanging thoughts. Zoë could see Natalia's stress and annoyance and turned to her.

"Hey, if you want to take a break, I'm happy to take care of this." Zoë said softly and quietly.

"I'm good." Natalia said quietly back, subtly telling Zoë to back off.

"Okay." Zoë said, noticing her hostility and nodded at her. She didn't let Natalia's mood drag hers down. 5 minutes passed and Natalia was only thinking herself into an even worse mood.

"Do you want to talk about what is bothering you? You can't work well if you've got your mind on other things." Zoë said softly, knowing exactly how Natalia was feeling.

"Why don't you ask your pretty boy?" Natalia snapped and then walked out. Zoë turned to Ryan and placed her hands on her hips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What exactly have you done or said?" Zoë asked forcefully.

"Nothing" Ryan pleaded innocently.

"Well it doesn't look like nothing. She's been pissed off all day." Zoë said glaring at him and Ryan swallowed.

"So what did you do?" Zoë pressed.

"We… I… er..." Ryan mumbled as he shifted on his feet uncomfortably. Zoë stood there thinking, '_he must have turned her down, if he has he's an idiot, she does like him.'_ Zoë thought to herself.

"Did you turn her down? What did you say?" Zoë questioned.

"I didn't turn her down… I just may have said something though…" Ryan wanted sighed.

"Said what?" Zoë questioned, hands on her hips, he saw the annoyance in her eyes and Ryan exhaled as he glanced down at his feet.

"It's embarrassing, and I'm not sure you'd want to hear it anyway." Ryan squeaked, knowing she flip if he told her.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me, but you better sort it out with her." Zoë snapped at him and then turned to walk out. She felt really bad for Natalia, now she knew that Ryan had upset her. Zoë began to make her way to the door when Ryan stopped her.

"Zoë, wait. I just want you to know that it really wasn't my fault, I didn't mean to say it." Ryan said, trying to put his name in the clear.

"Well, that means a lot, doesn't it." Zoë said and then began to walk out again.

"Are you mad at me?" Ryan questioned, stopping her again.

"Well I'm not exactly happy, Ryan." She said as she turned around.

"Would it make you less mad if I told you what happened?" Ryan questioned, he didn't want her to be mad with him.

"Well, it depends on how bad it is. If it wasn't your fault as you say then I won't be too mad at all, but if you've done something absolutely awful, I will probably be mad, yes." Zoë replied, with her hands on her hips again.

"Well… we… we found ourselves in my bed and well… you can guess the rest." Ryan said as he looked at her, hoping she wouldn't be too mad.

"Why would that make her mad?" Zoë questioned, confused and Ryan exhaled as he glanced down at his feet.

"Well, you know we–" Ryan began.

"Yes, I've gathered that part, I only want to know what you did to upset her, I don't want the details." Zoë said.

"I… I may have said someone else's name while I... you know." Ryan said. '_Please, I just want to be swallowed up by the floor, right now._'

"You did what?! Who's name?" Zoë asked, startled and shocked.

"I didn't mean it Zoë, I really didn't." Ryan said, trying to recover what respect she had for him.

"Well, no wonder why she's so pissed with you." Zoë muttered. "Are you an actual idiot? You do realise that you've probably just screwed up the relationship? You had a fantastic chance there Ryan!" Zoë said firmly, looking at him with lowered eyebrows, she clearly was not happy with him.

"I know, Zoë." Ryan pleaded, wanting her help.

"Whose name did you call?" Zoë questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Do I really need to tell you that? It's obvious." Ryan mumbled as he looked down at his feet.

"An ex-girlfriend? Katie?" Zoë questioned innocently.

"No, Zoë… it was you! I said your name." Ryan said as he ran both hands through his hair and took a step back, waiting for her to completely flip.

"What?!" Zoë raised her voice, absolutely shocked.

"Zoë, keep your voice down, please." Ryan pleaded as he pulled his hands out of his hair.

"Let me get this straight, you said MY name when having sex with Natalia… Ryan, that's wrong! That's sick!" Zoë murmured as she stared at him, shocked and disgusted.

"I know, don't remind me, please. I'm so sorry, but what do I do?" Ryan pleaded, wanting her help.

"I don't know, this has never happened to me or anyone around me!" Zoë said looking at him. She swallowed and tried to push her thoughts of Ryan calling out her name to the back of her head as she cringed and felt a shiver go up her spine at the thought. "Have you spoken to her? Have you apologised?" Zoë questioned.

"I tried." Ryan pleaded, stepping forwards.

"Tried? You need to try harder than that!" Zoë said as she ran a hand through her hair. '_No wonder why she's been pissed with me.'_ Zoë thought to herself.

"She wouldn't listen." Ryan said as he ran another hand through his hair.

"No wonder why! Fuck sake Ryan." Zoë exhaled, trying to keep her cool.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Zoë questioned as she glared at Ryan, she saw that he was really feeling bad about it. '_What the fuck would I say to her? I can't talk to her, can I? This is his mess!'_ She thought to herself.

"I don't know, will that work?" Ryan questioned.

"I don't know, I don't know what else to suggest, what else is there that I can do since I've been dragged right into the middle of this shit." Zoë exhaled.

"I'm sorry, Zoë." Ryan apologised again.

"I thought you were over all of that?" Zoë questioned, genuinely thinking that Ryan had gotten over her. Ryan swallowed as he looked up at her.

"You're not? You still have feelings for me?" Zoë questioned when she saw his hesitance to answer the question.

"I care about you Zoë, but that's it." Ryan said trying to get out of the situation.

"Well obviously not if you call out my name while you have sex with someone else! I care about you but I don't call out your name or even think of you when I have sex with Horatio!" Zoë muttered.

"Seriously, I've not had a sexual thought or anything like that about you for a long time." Ryan pleaded, hoping she'd believe him. '_Oh god… I don't want the image of her with Horatio in my head…'_ He thought to himself, trying to shake the image away.

"Ryan! Erugh!" Zoë shook her head, not wanting to be hearing this.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. Zoë, you know how much you mean to me." Ryan said as he looked up at her.

"What the hell am I going to do with you? You have to live your life, you have to have a relationship with someone at some point. You have to try and get rid of those feelings or you're never going to be happy. My heart belongs to Horatio, that's where it's always going to be." Zoë said as she exhaled.

"I know, Zoë. I've tried, I thought I had succeeded." Ryan said softly and she softened her eyes on him.

"Just try and think of me as a sister or something, you can't have those feelings for me, Ryan. You're like a brother to me and I don't want to see you get hurt. If you can't shake those feelings, then I'm sorry; I'll have to distance myself from you so you can live your life. I'm not going to stand back and watch you screw up relationships because of me." Zoë said as she exhaled.

"I know, Zoë. This won't happen again." Ryan assured her.

"It better bloody not happen again." Zoë said raising her eyebrows.

"Look, I suggest that you take her to the side in a quiet area and talk to her amicably. I don't know what else to suggest or what you should say to her to be honest, I'm useless when it comes to advice about this stuff." Zoë said as she ran a hand through her hair. Ryan sorrowfully nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, not even H." Ryan pleaded.

"Of course, I'm not sure he'd like to hear it anyway. I'm positive he'd castrate you." Zoë said raising an eyebrow. Ryan nervously laughed as he lowered his eyebrows. '_I'm not sure if she's joking or not…'_He thought to himself.

"Anyway, I have some work to do. Sort it out." Zoë said as she walked out. Ryan just nodded and watched her walk away.

'_That went better than I expected actually… and I don't have a black eye_… _I expected her to at least slap me._' Ryan thought to himself. He then walked out and went to find Natalia and quietly spoke to her, they decided it would be best if they broke off the relationship and went back to being friends. They parted ways and Ryan went to find Zoë to tell her that all is forgotten.

The next morning came around and both Horatio and Zoë dragged themselves out of bed. They arrived at work, and Zoë went to get another coffee as Horatio went back to his office. Ryan was next in, then Eric. They had a cup of coffee before shift started and all spoke casually. Walter arrived and then Natalia, they all congregated in the break room before shift and casually chatted. Horatio poked his head around the door 20 minutes later and informed them of a new case.

"Zoë, your hummer needs some work done so you'll be riding with me." Horatio added and she nodded at him with a smile and then headed out.

"I bet they're going at it…" Natalia commented and they all looked at her, slightly shocked, but mainly confused.

"What? You're all thinking it, they're almost definitely sleeping with each other… I thought she was engaged?" She added looking at them.

"She is engaged, Natalia, she's–" Ryan began to say but stopped when Zoe poked her head around the door.

"Are you all going to stand here or are you coming?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"We're coming." Ryan, Eric and Walter all said at the same time and walked out, with Natalia following.

'_Has she not picked up on their relationship yet? I'm not going to tell her, that's for Zoë and H to decide." _All three of them thought to themselves.

They all piled onto the lift and Natalia saw Horatio place his hand on Zoë's back and then subtly move it lower to place it on her ass. '_Well, they're not exactly subtle about it, are they?' _Natalia thought to herself. She then watched Zoë glance up at Horatio and saw the smile across his face. She then looked back down at Horatio's hand on Zoë's ass. Zoë then glanced round to Natalia and saw her staring at Horatio's hand. She looked at Natalia, confused and Natalia quickly looked away in the opposite direction. '_Definitely not subtle at all… she didn't even seem to care.'_ Natalia thought. '_She wouldn't cheat on her fiancé, would she? Zoë's not like that, it's definitely not in her character, but then again, I haven't known her too long… and Horatio, he knows she's engaged, yet he goes along with it? Then again… if I were a man and she walked up to me… it would be hard to resist I guess.'_ Natalia thought to herself.

Eric and Natalia rode together as well as Ryan and Walter. They all arrived after Horatio and Zoë and got out, they walked over to Zoë as she turned around and gave them all a smile.

"We have a DB in there, she's been strangled and stabbed, it's not very pretty." Zoë said softly as she glanced around. They all gave her a nod. Zoë filled them in with what she'd found as they walked over and into the apartment. Alexx got the body out and left. Horatio was outside the apartment, talking with Frank. Walter walked past them to get something from one of the hummers when Horatio's phone bleeped at him, he pulled it out of his pocket and glanced down at it.

"_Hope the apartment is warm enough, if not don't worry, closing the door helps."_ He read the message again and he didn't know who's number it was. Horatio glanced up at the apartment and then back down at the phone as Natalia walked through the door and subconsciously flicked the door closed out of habit. Horatio looked back up at the apartment and saw the door closing.

"Natalia! No!" Horatio yelled as he began to run over to her and the door. She looked up at him confused, she saw him running across the grass shaking his head.

"Get the door!" Horatio yelled and she turned around, she could hear and see his urgency to catch the door but it had already closed when she went to reach for it. She turned back around to Horatio.

"Sorry H." She said, she didn't think it was anything serious. Frank had begun to make his way over to them as Walter looked up. Horatio rushed over to the door and pulled on the handle, but the door wouldn't open. He stepped back and looked back down at his phone and re-read the message.

"What is it, H?" Frank questioned and Horatio handed him his phone as he turned around and tried to open the door again, when it didn't budge Horatio banged on the door.

"It's going to blow." Frank said, looking up at Horatio as Frank began to panic. Natalia's eyes widened.

"Get out! Zoë! Eric! Get out! Mr Wolfe!" Horatio yelled as he banged on the door, they all turned to him when they saw him banging on the door and shouting. Horatio tried the door again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Get out now!" Horatio yelled as Zoë began to cough.

"Zoë! Zoë get out! Eric, Ryan get out!" Horatio yelled. Eric, Ryan and Zoë's eyes all widened when they saw the seriousness in Horatio's eyes and voice. They heard a pop and all turned to look at the fireplace where the sound had come from.

"GET OUT." Horatio yelled as he banged on the door. Frank tried pulling it open as Walter made his way over. Natalia stood at the door, shocked and absolutely mortified as she watched both Eric and Ryan turn and bolt for the door. Horatio, Walter, Frank and Natalia watch Ryan and Eric jump on Zoë, pushing her to the floor as the apartment ignited. Horatio watched both Ryan and Eric cover Zoë and protect her from the fireball as it exploded out from the fireplace, setting all fabric and wooden furniture alight. They felt the pressure ripple as they doors pulsated, but still remained locked.

"Zoë! Eric, Ryan! Get out, get out now!" Horatio yelled as Frank began to yell, shouting at patrol officers to call for ambulances and fire & rescue. Horatio and Frank felt the glass heat up, they backed off and began kicking at the double doors, Walter quickly joined in.

"Zoë! Zoë!" Horatio yelled as they all kicked with everything they had. Horatio saw Eric move, and stopped kicking.

"Eric! Get up! Unlock the door! Eric!" Horatio yelled when he saw the room filling with smoke. Eric lifted his head and began to cough as he looked down at Zoë, then to Ryan.

"Wolfe! Zoë!" Eric yelled as he climbed to his knees and shook both Ryan and Zoë. Eric glanced around, the ringing in his ears muffled the sound of the fire and hissing gas.

"Eric, unlock the door!" Horatio yelled as he banged on the door. Eric looked round to the doors and saw Horatio shouting but couldn't hear him, he sat there, in a daze looking at Horatio. Eric began to climb to his feet when his legs gave way under him and he began to cough violently. He landed back on Zoë. Natalia stood there, horrified that she'd initiated the situation. Walter and Frank were both still kicking at the doors, but they were not giving way.

"Eric! Open the doors!" Horatio shouted. Eric coughed violently and couldn't get to his feet. Zoë began to come around after being knocked out by the sheer force of both Ryan and Eric pushing her to the hard floor. Zoë could hear a loud ringing in her ears also, she opened her eyes and looked up and saw smoke. She couldn't hear Horatio's shouts. Horatio saw Zoë beginning to move and began to shout out her name.

"Zoë! Get up sweetheart, unlock the door!" Horatio yelled as he saw her beginning to cough too. Zoë looked over at Eric and then pulled out a clean handkerchief out of her pocket and placed it over his mouth and nose. Eric gladly took it as she pulled out another and put it over hers. She looked round as she felt something heavy on one half of her and saw Ryan unconscious.

"Ryan!" She screamed and was then reduced to coughs as she looked up at the door and saw the 4 of them outside.

"Zoë! Unlock the door! Open the door Zoë!" Horatio yelled. Zoë moved and pulled herself out from under Ryan and moved him safely. Zoë placed her hand over his neck to get a pulse.

"Zoë! Just open the door!" Horatio shouted and she looked up at him. She tried to climb to her feet but her legs quickly give way as she began to cough violently, just like Eric.

"Zoë! Come on beautiful!" Horatio yelled as he banged on the door. She looked up at him and began to crawl across the floor.

"That's it beautiful! You can do it!" Horatio said, happy to see her moving towards them.

"Frank, Walter, stop kicking the door." Horatio ordered as he watched Zoë kneel up and flick the lock before she fell back to the floor. Horatio immediately opened the door and stepped in, he didn't care about the danger. He grabbed Zoë's wrists and pulled her up into a sitting position as she continued to cough.

"It's okay sweetheart." Horatio said as both Walter and Frank entered.

"You get Delko." Frank ordered Walter.

Horatio lifted Zoë into his arms and ran out of the apartment. Frank hoisted Ryan into his arms and also ran out as Walter pulled Eric up and dragged him out with Eric's arm around his neck. They could hear the sirens of the ambulances and fire & rescue approaching. Natalia slowly approached them, mortified. Horatio placed Zoë on the grass and placed his hand on her chest as his other threaded in her hair.

"It's okay sweetheart, you're doing well. Help is on its way, just keep breathing for me." Horatio panicked. Eric fell to the floor beside Zoë as Walter knelt beside him.

"You're doing really well Eric, keep breathing for us." Horatio said looking over at Eric as he continued to cough. Zoë coughed as well as she looked up at Horatio. Horatio placed his hand on her neck to take her pulse.

"Sweetheart, I need you to calm down for me, your pulse is very high." Horatio said softly and she took hold of his hand and then looked over to Eric. She took hold of his hand and he looked over at her and continued to cough violently as he gasped for air. Zoë's coughing began to subside as she looked back over to Horatio.

"Where's Ryan?" Zoë questioned as she tried to sit up.

"Stay calm Zoë, he's okay." Horatio reassured her as he watched Frank check Ryan's pulse and airway roughly 15 feet away from Zoë and himself. Natalia looked over at Ryan and swallowed. Zoë grabbed hold of Horatio's jacket and shoulder and pulled herself up and looked over at Ryan.

"Are you okay, Eric?" Zoë questioned as she glanced down at him.

"Yeah" he mumbled between coughs.

"Okay, try and take long deep breaths, don't panic. Walter, keep him calm." Zoë said as she stifled a few coughs.

"Ryan!" She yelled, hoping to see him look round to her.

"Sweetheart, I need you to calm down for me." Horatio said as he placed his hand on her back. Zoë looked back round to him and covered her mouth as she coughed a couple more times. She moved onto her knees and began to try to get to her feet.

"Zoë, I need you to stay calm and stay laying down." Horatio said softly and she shook her head.

"Ryan needs help." She grumbled as she used Horatio to get up, he stood as she made it to her feet and then stumbled over to Ryan. Natalia watched in shock. Zoe fell to her knee's beside Ryan.

"Horatio, get my kit!" Zoë ordered as she took Ryan's pulse and then leant over Ryan and put her cheek to his mouth. She sat back up and placed her hands on his head and began to move it into a better position, she quickly recoiled when she felt something wet on her hands. She pulled her hands up and saw them covered in blood. '_Oh shit, he has a head wound!_' She thought to herself.

"You're okay Ryan, you're going to be okay sweetie." Zoë said softly as Horatio ran back over with her kit and Natalia gingerly walked over to Ryan where Zoë was kneeling, she watched intensely. Zoë pulled on a pair of gloves and ripped open a gauze packet and placed it behind his head.

"Horatio, put some gloves on and hold that there, please." Zoë asked and Horatio did exactly as she asked. Zoë pulled her pen torch out and checked his eyes.

"Equal and reactive." She mumbled to herself. She coughed a little more.

"Frank, help me roll him, gently. On my count." Zoë said softly and Frank nodded at her.

"Natalia, I could really use some help, please." Zoë asked and then coughed again and she nodded. "Just roll him smoothly towards Frank, okay?" Zoë asked and Natalia nodded. Zoë took hold of his head as Horatio held the gauze there.

"Okay, 3…2…1, roll." Zoë said and they delicately rolled him.

"Horatio, put your hands where mine are." Zoë said as she began to struggle to breathe and Horatio nodded. They swapped hand positions and Zoë got a look at the head wound.

"Okay, it's only superficial, nothing dangerous or serious. It's a clean cut." She said as she leant back and ripped open two more packets of gauze and placed it over his head. Zoë pulled her jacket off and placed it under his head.

"Okay, roll back in 3…2…1" they rolled him back and Zoë rested his head back on the jacket, with the gauze in place.

"Thank you." Zoë said as she glanced over at Natalia. Natalia nodded, absolutely speechless as Zoë covered her mouth with her arm as she began to cough more. Ryan began to come round as he shifted a little and began to cough.

"Ryan you're okay, it's Zoë. Stay still for me please." Zoë said as she glanced up and saw the ambulance pulling up.

"Ryan Wolfe, trapped in fire, has a laceration to the back of the head, I've managed to stem the bleeding, definite smoke inhalation, GCS was initially 4, now increasing. I don't think there are any burns, I've not had a chance to check him over properly. Priority." She said as she rose to her feet with Horatio as she snapped her gloves off.

"That is Eric Delko, also trapped in fire, he has severe smoke inhalation, he needs to be put on oxygen immediately. Priority." Zoë said as Horatio pulled his gloves off.

"You need to be checked over too." Horatio said to her.

"They are priorities right now." Zoë said as she put her pen torch back into her bag.

"Were you in the fire too, ma'am?" One of the paramedics asked as two broke off and tended to Eric.

"Yes, but I'm okay, they need to be treated first, they are the priorities here." Zoë said and the paramedic nodded at her.

"Okay Ryan, we're going to check you over and then get you into the ambulance, okay?" The paramedic called loudly and Ryan nodded. Zoë turned around and began to walk away as she coughed.

"Are you okay?" She questioned as she looked down at Eric.

"Yeah, it's just a little hard to breathe, that's all." Zoë nodded at him.

"They're going to put you on oxygen and get you to hospital." She said and then coughed herself as Eric constantly coughed. Eric gave her a nod and she turned again and began to walk over to the hummer as her chest tightened to the point where she began to panic but looked remarkably calm on the outside. Horatio placed his hand on her back as he walked with her.

"You did really well Zoë." Horatio praised her and she nodded with a small smile and began to cough more violently as Horatio first heard her wheezing. She stopped and took hold of his arm and leant in towards his chest as he took hold of both of her arms.

"I can't breathe." She gasped, needing his physical support.

"I need a paramedic here now!" Horatio shouted as he glanced round, Natalia looked over to them.

"No, I just need my inhaler." She mumbled into his chest. Horatio looked down at her and continued to support her as a paramedic ran over.

"I'm okay, I just need my inhaler, that's all." She gasped as she looked at the paramedic.

"Where is it?" He questioned.

"In my bag" she mumbled.

"I'll get it." Horatio said as he looked at the paramedic and silently asked him to take hold of Zoë. Horatio handed her to the paramedic and he ran to the hummer and pulled her inhaler out of her bag as the paramedic sat Zoë down on the floor. Horatio ran back and crouched down as he handed her the inhaler and Natalia watched.

"Thank you." She said to Horatio who began to rub her back. Zoë took the inhaler and Horatio soothed her as Zoë looked up at the paramedic.

"I'm good, thank you." She said, trying to dismiss him.

"I have to check you over" he said softly.

"I'm really okay." Zoë assured him.

"I have to check you over, ma'am." He said softly again.

"Zoë, just let him check sweetheart." Horatio said and she looked round to him.

"Okay fine, go ahead." Zoë exhaled as she handed Horatio her inhaler and he put it in one of his pockets. The paramedic checked her over and gave her a smile.

"Okay Miss Chambers, you're free to go. If you get any problems, ring us again or go straight to hospital." The paramedic said softly and she nodded at him.

"Thank you." Horatio said softly. Horatio helped her to her feet.

"Okay?" Horatio questioned and she nodded with a smile. They walked over to the two ambulances and saw Ryan in one, laying down on oxygen.

"Mr Wolfe, Zoë and I will follow, okay?" Horatio questioned and Ryan nodded as he coughed. Zoë quickly jumped in and placed her hand on his arm.

"It's okay honey, I'll see you at the hospital, you're going to be fine." Zoë said softly as she rubbed his arm he nodded at her, appreciating her reassurance. She leant down and kissed his forehead. She backed out and climbed out of the ambulance.

"Miss, is this your jacket?" One paramedic questioned and she nodded.

"Thank you." She said as he took it off them. Both Horatio and Zoë walked over to the other ambulance and saw Eric sat in the chair on oxygen.

"Eric, we'll see you at the hospital." Horatio said softly and Eric nodded, trying not to cough.

"Hang in there honey, you're doing really well." Zoë said softly. She gave him a smile and then the paramedics closed the doors and both ambulances drove away.

"Come one sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he placed his hand on her back she looked round and up at him and nodded.

"I'll be right there Horatio." Zoë said as she walked over to Natalia.

"You can get a lift back to MDPD with patrol, you can't take the hummers unfortunately. Horatio and I are off to the hospital, there will be step-in CSI's at the lab." Zoë said softly and Natalia nodded.

"Hey, shouldn't you call your fiancé and tell him that you've been involved in this incident?" She questioned. Zoë lowered her eyebrows and looked at her confused.

"Sorry?" She asked softly.

"Your fiancé, he'll want to know that you're okay, surely?" Natalia questioned.

"Yes, and he's sitting in that hummer right now. Natalia, I'm engaged to Horatio…" She said placing a hand on her hip. "I thought you knew, especially after you saw where his hand was in the lift earlier." Zoë chuckled. Natalia's mouth dropped in shock.

"I'm so sorry, Zoë. I didn't think you were engaged to Horatio…" She said shocked.

"Why would Horatio have his hand on my ass if I wasn't engaged with him?" Zoë chuckled. '_Because I thought you were having an affair…'_ Natalia thought to herself.

"Anyway, get back to the lab with Walter, we'll keep you both updated." Zoë said as she turned around and walked over to the hummer and hopped in. It then clicked in her head that Natalia was thinking that she was having an affair. She slung her jacket into the back and plugged her seatbelt in as Horatio drove off.

Zoë started to chuckle to herself as she shook her head. Horatio glanced over to her a little confused.

"Are you okay beautiful?" Horatio asked softly.

"Yeah, it's just Natalia…" Zoë said as she thought about their conversation again.

"Natalia what?" Horatio asked softly.

"She thought I was having an affair with you." Zoë said as she looked over to Horatio.

"An affair?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, she thought that I was engaged to someone else… but she saw your hand on my ass earlier. She must've seen us together since being here? She would have seen your cheekiness with me." Zoë said grinning at him.

"Well, at least she knows now." Horatio said softly.

"Yes, but she must have thought that I was cheating since she started… I was practically sitting on your lap when I first met her…" Zoë said softly.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, people always make presumptions." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded at him.

"Damn it, I could have had fun with her. I shouldn't have told her." Zoë grinned.

"That would have been naughty." Horatio said as he looked around to her.

"Yeah, but fun. It would serve her right for assuming I was cheating. I would have been all over you when she was around… I wonder how long she'd wait to bring something up with me." Zoë questioned.

"Zoë…" Horatio said softly when he saw her getting carried away. She looked round to him with a cheeky grin as she ran her hand up his thigh.

"You would have got special attention at work too…" She grinned at him.

"We're professional at work, Zoë." Horatio reminded her softly.

"Yes, well… not all the time. You can't say that and then be naughty when we're working together." She grinned at him.

"I'm the boss, I can do what I want." He grinned as he placed his hand over hers on his thigh.

"Hands to yourself, please." Horatio asked softly and she nodded and withdrew her hand.

They got to the hospital and walked over to the resuscitation room and saw both Ryan and Eric in beds in cubicles next to each other with two doctors and nurses swarming around them.

"We'll go and wait in the waiting room." Horatio said softly, feeling Zoë tense when she saw the nurses. He gently pulled her away and sat her down in the waiting room. 45 minutes passed and a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Horatio and Zoë?" He questioned as he looked at the both of them.

"Yes, that's us." They both rose to their feet.

"Both Eric and Ryan are fine, they've told us to inform you. They're both stable and on oxygen." He said softly and both Horatio and Zoë nodded.

"Thank you, are we able to see them?" Zoë questioned and he looked at her.

"Yes, but please try and keep out of the way of the staff. They should be out soon, we just need to keep an eye on them for a little longer." The doctor said. They nodded and followed the doctor through. They split, Horatio checking on Eric as Zoë checked on Ryan. Both sounded a lot better and well. An hour passed and they were both discharged. They walked out with Zoë and Horatio and got into the hummer.

"What did the doctors say then?" Zoë questioned as she pulled her seatbelt on, looking at the both of them.

"Just that I have a laceration to the head and will probably have a headache" Zoë nodded at Ryan and then looked to Eric.

"No lasting damage." Eric said with a smile.

"Excellent." She smiled at them.

"I'll drop you off home first, Eric. Then you Mr Wolfe." Horatio said softly and they nodded at him. They all had a conversation and then arrived at Eric's.

"If either of you feel unwell or start having difficulty breathing, even if it's only slightly, I need you to phone me straight away, okay? And phone for an ambulance." She said and they both nodded at her. Eric got out and then Horatio drove over to Ryan's and dropped him off.

"Now for you" Horatio said softly to Zoe.

"I don't think so, I was cleared by the paramedic, I'm fine to work." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Zoë–"

"I'm fine, just take me home so I can get changed and then I'll be right as rain." She smiled. Horatio glanced over at her.

"If you feel unwell, you have to tell me, okay?" Horatio questioned and she nodded at him with a smile.

"Do you promise me?" Horatio questioned and she smiled.

"Yes, I promise you." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay." Horatio nodded as he drove them home.

They got through the day without any problems, from either Zoe, Ryan or Eric. They all returned to work the next day feeling good. They couldn't find a suspect, but Horatio had his suspicions.

'_Ron Saris, he has to be involved in this. I can't bring him in though as we have nothing on him.'_ Horatio thought to himself. '_He'll slip up soon.'_ He thought to himself.

The End

**Thank you all for reading, next story is called Terrifying Thoughts.**


End file.
